Today Was A Fairytale
by Venusian Angel
Summary: Just a sappy romantic oneshot for Halloween. Cousins, Mina and Duo think that is about time all their friends admit to being in love with each other. The troublesome two decide to plan couples costumes for the 'couples' for the big Halloween Party without the other knowledge. With the push from their friends will the couples finally find their happy ending? Read to find out couples


**A/N… I know I shouldn't have written a new story but it is just a Halloween thing. It is AU where all of them are in college, none have powers and the boys have less over the top personalities. They still have some from their Gundam personalities but less as there was no war and therefore they didn't need to be so hardened.**

 **I am so sorry I haven't really updated many of my other stories. I am trying but the muse isn't working at the moment! Hopefully it will return soon and I will be able to update some of my favourite stories. Oneshots like this keep me writing and hopefully improving so I can return to my other stories soon!**

 **I am never sure where to put Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon stories, whether its best in the Misc Gundam wing/Sailor Moon section or the crossover section. If you could please let me know that would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Also I have a poll going that I would love for people to vote on. It's a vote on who I should pair with Mina for a oneshot and there are guys from all different fandoms. I want to get more Mina stories out there so please vote.**

 **Now some of you may think the way Quatre acts further into the fic is unrealistic but I don't think so. Yes Quatre is usually the least likely to fight but when he pushed he can turn frightening.**

 **Also for some reason I can't stop making Mina and Wufei best friends. I read a story about them in a relationship and though I don't ship them as a couple I sort of fell in love with a protective Wufei. I could just see them being really good friends.**

 **Finally this is rated T for a reason. Some of the language and talk may offend people. I in no way endorse that language I just needed it to add to the scenes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or anything else you recognize. If I did I wouldn't be broke as!**

 **Enjoy the story and please don't forget to review it really does help me to have confidence to continue writing.**

* * *

A 21 year old male with a brown braid and indigo eyes sat down next to a 20 year old beautiful blonde haired, blued eyed girl. The two were cousins and lived together off campus while attending the local university.

The blonde woman huffed "I can't believe that our friends are so oblivious about being in love with each other! It is driving me nuts that they can't see it!"

"I know it is absolutely ridiculous. They really need to man up and ask the girls out. I think we need to do something about this Mina!"

Mina snorted slightly as she looked over at her cousin. "Well you could start the trend by finally asking out you know who. I mean we can all tell you like her but still you don't do anything about it."

Duo gasped and swatted at her arm. "Well why don't you ask the guy you have been in love with forever out then? You are always flirting with him, sitting close to him…"

Mina interrupted him as her face turned bright red. "Okay I get the picture. Yes I like him but I want him to be the one to make the first move… That's if he even likes me. I can't tell with him sometimes. At times he seems to and then he pulls away like he is scared to be near me."

Duo sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "I know for a fact he thinks you are the most beautiful woman he has ever met. He just thinks that you are too good for him. You need to let him know that you are interested in him, he is shy and not used to voicing his emotions. You on the other hand never stop talking so you two would be perfect."

Mina laughed as she hugged Duo. "Thanks Duo but still, it would be nice for him to make the first move. You should really ask Lita out. She likes you a lot."

Duo sighed as he played with his braid. "I like her too but I haven't liked a girl since I had my heart broken. I don't want it to happen again. I don't want to be cheated on and made a fool of again just because I didn't shower her with material possessions or take her to fancy restaurants. It is safe to flirt but once it gets more serious it allows for more pain."

Mina's eyes softened at her cousin. "Oh Duo, I know how much Hilde hurt you but Lita isn't like her at all. She is one of the most low maintenance girls I know. She doesn't need material possessions and she doesn't need fancy restaurants. She likes those things every now and then but she doesn't depend on that for love. She just is content to play basketball or cook and have a quiet movie night. She is nothing like Hilde."

Mina sighed as Duo just seemed to ignore her. She was about to get up and leave him to his thoughts when he spoke up.

"You know there is a Halloween party coming up."

She looked up at him in confusion at the sudden change in topic. "I am well aware but why are you bringing it up now?"

Duo had his thinking face on as he looked down at her. "Well what about we play matchmaker during it. We can each dress up as a character and have them as couple's costumes but not tell them. Then when they are at the party they will seem like couples and hopeful it will push people to admitting how they feel about one another."

Mina pulled slightly away and smiled. "Well I like the idea, it might encourage them to act like a couple if they match. It is like subliminal messaging. Plus if that doesn't work we can let them all know that we paired the people that like each other together. Maybe then they might admit the truth."

"It might come to that with some of the couples. We all know how stubborn some of our friends can be. Pity it isn't Christmas and we can't use mistletoe."

Mina laughed and went to planning mood. "Okay well we should think up costumes. It needs to all relate I think as a way to convince them all to wear it. I know I can get the girls to agree to it. It's the boys I am worried about."

Duo smiled and nodded. "Just leave the boys up to me. They have already agreed to go to the party and said that I can choose the costume, mainly because they either don't care or don't have time to get a costume."

"The girls have started to brainstorm ideas but I will text them to let them know that I have costumes picked for the weekend. They will just need to show up and get ready."

With that she got up and quickly texted Lita, Hotaru, Rei and Ami to let them know.

The two brainstormed ideas and quickly came up with costumes that related to each other but also had a couples theme.

After about an hour they were finished

"Done, now we just need to pick the costumes and make them or find them."

Mina rolled her eyes as she punched him in the shoulder. "Okay well I will get started on the costumes and get Trista to help me. They should be done by the weekend. I am so lucky she has everyone's measurements so I don't need to find a way to sneak them."

Duo nodded and Mina jumped up to start designing the costumes and accessories.

* * *

The week flew by for Mina who was busy all week putting together the costumes. She could not wait to see them on the girls. She had redesigned them to look sexier as it was a Frat party they were going to at their University.

Each of the costumes were in garment bags and had a smaller bag with all the accessories with each of the costumes.

They were all getting ready at Trista's house as Mina didn't want the boys seeing their costumes before they were at the party.

She hurriedly grabbed her bag which held her big black box of makeup and all the hair products she would need.

As she was rushing out of the door she saw the boys sitting around playing a computer game.

"Hey guys, sorry I can't talk! I need to go to Trista's to get everyone ready."

"Why do you need to start getting ready now, it's only 4:15. The party doesn't start till 9."

Mina rolled her eyes as she yelled back over her shoulder. "It's a girls day and there is 5 of us getting ready duh Wufei!"

She quickly closed the door and drove to Trista's house. When she arrived at around about 4:30 the others were already there. She quickly greeted Trista, Hotaru's guardian before Trista hid herself away in her study knowing that the girls wanted alone time.

Once Trista left Mina made her way to the lounge room where her four best girl friends were sitting around the room gossiping.

She interrupted with a sheepish grin.

"Hey guys, sorry I was a little late. Now let's get ready. I am going to paint everyone's nails which will probably take half an hour or more each. I am doing some cool nail art, which is why it might take a while. We will then have some dinner so that it has time to settle. Then I will start doing people's hair and make up."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Mina, why can't we do our own make up?"

"Because you don't know who you are yet and I don't want you guys to know till you have the costumes on. Besides I have done makeup classes and you know you like when I do your makeup."

Lita smiled widely. "Heck yes I do. It is so much easier to just let you do it and it also looks much better."

Ami sighed. "It is true, just don't put too much on please."

Mina nodded and started to pull out her nail polish case.

"Okay so what I will do is paint all of the bases first then go back and do the nail art. So just sit in a line and I will get to each of you. The radio is on so we can listen and gossip as we do nails."

The girls nodded and sat down and began talking as Mina concentrated on the nails.

Hotaru was first up and she used a sky blue as the base. She moved onto Ami and painted a yellow base. Next was Lita and her nails were painted a light brown and finally Rei's were painted purple.

By the time she finished Rei's, Hotaru's were dry so she moved down to finish hers. She ended up painting beautiful cherry blossoms on each of her fingers. For Ami she painted a bright red apple, for Lita it was black spots with yellow that ended up looking like leopard print and finally for Rei she painted gold stars and put a coat of gold glitter.

"Wow Mina, these are beautiful. I really like how the apple looks 3D"

Lita nodded along with Ami. "I had no idea what you were doing but it looks awesome."

Hotaru smiled as she admired the cherry blossoms on her nails. "I wish I could do that."

"You have succeeded in confusing me. I have no idea what I am dressing up as from this design Mina but it looks beautiful."

Mina smiled at Rei and looked at the time. It was about 6 so she asked the other girls to call the pizza place so that she could get her own nails done.

For her own nails she did a simple French manicure with the slightly pink overcoat as she wanted to get it done quickly.

By the time her nails were dry and finished the pizza had arrived and it was time to eat. They took their time and just had fun gossiping and hanging out.

When dinner was finished at about 7 they all carefully washed their hands and waited for Mina to come back with her hair products.

"Okay so for Lita I need to do a simple bun but I first want to straighten your hair so that it stays perfect. For Rei I am going to make big curls with loads of volume. Hotaru I will just straighten and then clip a section back and Ami yours is just some curls too but that won't take long as your hair is short. I also need to curl my hair to create waves. So Rei and mine will be first as I am using hot rollers."

She sat Rei down and placed the rollers in sections. She had to leave them in for about an hour since she had thick hair and Mina wanted to make sure that the curls stayed in all night. She knew from experience that Rei's super straight hair was hard to curl but she had finally after years of trying perfected the art of curling Rei's hair.

Mina did a similar thing to her own but used a technique that would make waves not curls and then placed some in Ami's hair. She then moved onto Hotaru and Lita and straightened their hair. It was much easier to straighten Hotaru's than Lita's but it eventually worked. Lita's hair was put in a bun and secured with pins that weren't able to be seen. She had some strands framing her face and she left out her front fringe.

The hour was up and Mina carefully unrolled the curlers from their hair. Rei's were big bouncy curls and her bangs were left out, Mina's were soft waves and she too got to keep her bangs and finally Ami's were medium sized curls that were extremely adorable.

Mina looked at the time to see it was just after 8.

"If you guys could put on your own foundation that would be great. I only need to do eyes, lips and cheeks then."

The other girls nodded and quickly put on their foundation giving Mina a nice smooth base to work with.

She started with Hotaru and did her eyeshadow starting with pink on the inside and it went purple on the outside. She lined her eyes with black liner that was thick on the top and had a flick. Her lips were a soft pink and her blush very light.

Next was Lita, her makeup was done very natural, using browns in a smoky effect on the eyes and a nude coloured lipstick.

Rei was next and Mina used gold and purple. The gold started on the inside and blended into the purple. She added a little bit of glitter and light red lips.

Ami had rosy pink cheeks and bright red lipstick. Her eyes were done very naturally to offset the bright colour of the lips.

Mina's was a silvery white on the inside that turned into a pink on the outside. Her cheeks were lightly highlighted and her lips done in a light natural looking red, similar to Rei's.

Mina then led them into different rooms were Trista had set out each of their outfits. It was easy to see which one belonged to who as they had colour coded the garment and accessory bags to match each of their favourite colours. Rei's was red, Lita's was green, Ami's was blue, Hotaru's was purple and Mina's was orange.

Rei's outfit consisted of a soft silky purple skirt that was mid-thigh length. Over the top half of the skirt in a triangle like shape was a gauzy material of purple with gold edging and small coins attached around the edges. She wore a white off the shoulder puffy sleeved top and around her waist was a blue and yellow stripped corset that pushed up her breasts and cinched her already small waist. There was also a pair of gold hoop earrings, gold bangles, a purple ribbon and gold strappy heels.

Lita's outfit was a yellow dress that ended mid-thigh. It was a puffy skirt with a white puffy petticoat. The dress had sleeves to the elbow and had puffy shoulders. The dress had buttons down the front and a collar with the white lace. The lace was partly see through to reveal a little cleavage, there was blue ribbon also around the neck. The accessories were a yellow umbrella, white gloves that ended at her wrist, little ankle socks and a pair of brown pumps.

Ami was clad in a yellow skirt with a white petticoat that stopped a couple inches above her knees since Mina knew she was more conservative. There top was a blue corset with a collar that stood up and puffy short sleeves. Her accessories were a pair of knee high white socks (to cover up more skin) with red bows on it and a pair of black heeled mary janes.

Hotaru's costume was a short pink kimono type dress. It reached a couple of inches above her knees. The sleeves were long and loose. Over the top of was a piece of purple material that wrapped around that reached just under her boobs and just under her butt. Over that was a thin pink ribbon that matched the dress underneath. She had a pink cherry blossom flower that she clipped into her hair on one side and a fan. Her shoes were wedge sandals that looked slightly eastern looking.

Finally Mina was wearing a costume that had a pink skirt that was slightly puffy with a white petticoat that reached an inch above mid-thigh showing off her long legs. The top was a tight pink corset that had off the shoulder tight long sleeves. There was a strip of white across the top of the corset and sleeves. She had on a gold crown and a pair of white high heeled pumps on her feet.

The five walked back out and smiled at what they saw and each of them addressed Mina to make sure they were who they thought they were.

Rei was the first to speak up as she handed Mina her purple ribbon. "Can you tie this in my hair?  
Mina nodded and quickly tied it around her head as a head scarf.

Rei looked at herself in the mirror and looked over her friends. "I am sensing a theme here Mina, are we all from Disney movies? Am I Esmeralda?"

Mina nodded and smiled as she grabbed the flower from Hotaru's hair and fixed it to coincide with her character.

Hotaru smiled at Mina. "Thanks, am I Mulan?"

Mina walked over to Ami as she nodded at Hotaru before tying a red ribbon around Ami's head with a bow right on top.

"Thanks Mina, I think it is fairly obvious that I am Snow White."

Lita studied herself a little longer. "I think I am Jane from Tarzan? Am I right Mina?"

"That is correct and I am Aurora from Sleeping Beauty."

Rei looked at her best friend and smiled. "You really do look like her. Though I am curious as to why you chose Esmeralda for me and Jane for Lita instead of Jasmine and Belle."

Mina grinned she chose the characters according to looks and what love interest they had. She wanted the couples that liked each other to match and look like the Disney couples so it worked out better choosing the less obvious Disney women but she couldn't tell them that.

She quickly mad up an excuse. "I wanted ones that were a bit less main stream. The ones I chose are often overlooked Disney characters that still look like us. I know you probably think that Snow White and Sleeping Beauty aren't overlooked but they are a little bit because they are from so long ago. You rarely find girls dressing up like Esmerelda, Jane or Mulan. Plus it was hard to find one for Ami as she has shorter hair and Snow White is the only one apart from Mulan that has relatively short hair. I chose Aurora for me for the looks but also because she is not really the blonde that girls dress up as its usually Cinderella or Elsa now."

The others nodded in appreciation for giving attention to the less common Disney girls. They all loved Disney and were happy with their costumes except for Ami who scowled as she pulled at her skirt. "Why did you make them slutty costumes? You know I am uncomfortable showing a lot of skin.

Mina rolled her eyes at her conservative friend. "Come on Ami we are going to a Frat party we couldn't go around wearing ball gowns, it would get in the way and would get destroyed by the idiot boys. It's Halloween live a little! Also yours is the longest skirt and has socks, I tried to make sure yours was the least revealing."

Ami sighed but nodded as she looked at everyone else's costume. Hers was the longest skirt and she did look good, so she could deal with it for one night.

Mina rounded up the girls as they all hopped into a car. Hotaru was driving as she didn't drink and wasn't allowed to. Technically Mina and Ami were also too young but Mina often flirted her way to drinks and Ami was such a light weight that sharing drinks with her friends usually got her tipsy.

As they all got into their seats Mina announced to the group. "Okay so the boys are meeting us there, I made them come as protection from creepy guys that won't leave us alone."

Rei huffed as she looked at Mina. "You didn't say anything about the boys coming! We don't need their protection, we can defend ourselves."

"I know we can Rei but it's more of a way of deterring men. If we have the guys around us they will think we are taken. If there is actually a different guy there you want to talk to then just let one of us know and we will break away from the group. It is mainly a way of insuring safety without us resorting to fighting with guys okay?"

Mina looked at Rei praying for her to just go along with it tonight. There had been plenty of other nights were the girls got into fights with boys because they thought they could just have any of them and Mina just wanted the night to be nice.

Rei sighed but nodded in agreement. Mina turned to the others and they all agreed too.

They all only had one similar thought. What were the guys dressing up as?

* * *

The guys had spent majority of that afternoon mucking around and playing games. After dinner Duo decided it was time for them to get ready. Mina would kill him if the guys got their after the girls. They wanted to make an entrance after all.

He turned to his friends. "It's 8 guys and Mina would kill us all if we are late so go get ready."

Quatre smiled as he stood up. "That is true but knowing Mina the girls will be a little late."

Duo nodded and laughed knowing his cousin well. "True but according to her it is called being fashionable. Now everyone's costumes are in different rooms. So mine is out here because I don't mind getting changed out here. Heero yours is in my room, Wufei's yours is in the bathroom, Quatre yours is in the study and Trowa yours is in Mina's room."

The other boys laughed at Trowa when his face turned slightly red at the thought of going into Mina's room. Duo hit his back slightly with a cheeky grin. "Don't worry she cleaned it up so there will be no underwear left around… unless she wanted you to see it."

With that passing shot each of the boys made their way to their designated area's.

Once they were all dressed they walked back out and studied each other's costumes.

Heero scowled slightly at his costume which was light blue pants with a white puffy long sleeve shirt. Over the top of the shirt was a dark blue tunic with no sleeves and a brown belt around his waist. The look was completed with brown riding boots, a red cape and a sword.

"What the hell am I?"

Duo laughed and smiled. "You are the prince from Snow White"

Quatre who was clad in a dark blue shirt and pants with gold armour over the top, a blue cape and a gold sword chuckled as he looked at Duo's costume which was basically just a loincloth. "Well that explains why you are dressed up as Tarzan. We all seem to be people from Disney movies, I would say I am Phoebus from Hunchback of Notre Dame."

Wufei snorted from his position as he pulled at his costume which was an old fashioned set of Chinese armour. "Trust you to know that Winner. I still have no idea who I am."

Trowa nodded in agreement with Wufei as he had no idea who he was in his costume which consisted of black long sleeve top with dark brown pants. Over the top of the shirt was a tan tunic with a black belt. He had black riding boots, a red cape, a red hat with a feather and a sword.

Duo glared at the pair and rolled his eyes as he was finishing off making his long brown hair into faux dread locks for the night. "You two had no childhood. Wufei you are Shang from Mulan and Trowa you are Prince Philip from Sleeping Beauty. Wufei you need to tie your hair into a bun and Trowa you should gel your hair back."

Trowa shrugged and shook his head. "Never seen it and no"

Duo face palmed at Trowa and mumbled under his breath. "Ugh Mina will be so disappointed."

Wufei mumbled but tied his hair up into a bun with the red tie that was found with his costume. Once he finished up he studied himself. "Hmm, I have never seen it but I like the costume."

Duo rolled his eyes at his macho friends wondering how they had never seen Disney movies, especially Wufei who had been friends with Wufei since High School. "Whatever, lets go so that we can make it before the girls arrive."

Luckily for Duo none of them asked why they were dressed as Disney men. If any of them were smart they would have realised that Disney was more famous for the women and obviously they wouldn't be dressed as the males unless they had matching females.

* * *

The guys all got into the car with Quatre driving, he was the responsible one they all trusted not to drink.

They made it to the party 10 minutes before the girls arrived. They were standing around with beer in their hands or in Quatre's case soda when the girls made their entrance.

As always most attention was instantly brought to them. They five were known as the most beautiful girls on campus as they covered pretty much all men's desires. Mina was the gorgeous and flirty one. She was the blonde bombshell that was able to charm everyone and brighten everyone's day. Rei was the feisty and quick witted one with sultry sex appeal. Lita was the sporty girl next door that cooked like a goddess. Ami was the smart and kind one and Hotaru was the quiet mysterious one.

Each of the boys turned to a particular girl and couldn't take their eyes off of them until Quatre gasped and dropped the can he was holding which was luckily empty.

Quatre turned red as he realised that Rei was Esmeralda. He quickly looked between the rest of the girls and guys and realized that they too matched up.

Trowa looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. To which Quatre responded with. "The girls match our costumes. Rei is my characters love interest!"

Wufei grinded his teeth as he turned to Quatre. "Who is matched up to who, Winner? We didn't all spend our childhoods watching girly movies."

Quatre looked offended for a second and contemplated telling Wufei that the girl he liked was paired up with someone else but decided to be the bigger man as he knew that Wufei as just as nervous and surprised as he was.

He sighed and pointed to each of the girls when he told the boys what they were. "Rei is Esmerelda from The Hunchback of Notredame. I am Phoebus the man Esmerelda ends up with. Ami is clearly Snow White from Snow White and the seven dwarfs which as Duo explained to you earlier Heero…"

"I am the prince." Heero stated as he looked over at Ami with a slight blush.

Quatre nodded as he pointed to Mina. "Trowa you are Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty who is the prince that Princess Aurora ends up with. Mina is dressed up as her.

Trowa turned his eyes towards Mina and nodded in acknowledgement thinking that she was more beautiful than any princess he had seen.

Quatre continued on. "Hotaru is Mulan from Mulan and you Wufei are Shang who she ends up with."

Wufei's fists clenched as he turned to Duo. "Duo did you happen to plan this with your airheaded cousin?"

Trowa punched Wufei on the arm for insulting Mina before turning to face Duo like the others.

Duo looked at their glaring faces and chuckled nervously. "Oh come on guys! You all know you have a crush on the girls so Mina and I thought it was about time for you guys to finally do something about it."

Wufei spluttered as his face went red. "About time we do something about it! You braided idiot you have been in love with Lita for four months and haven't told her yet. Besides I don't like the small onna."

Heero and Trowa nodded in agreement as Quatre turned red.

Duo sighed in exasperation. "Stop being idiots. I will admit that I like Lita and I want to be with her. I am going to do something about it tonight. Mina's pep talk really helped show me that I need to take a chance to get happiness. I have liked her for only four months whereas you have liked the other girls for longer. Heero I know you have liked Ami since the time she managed to hack into your computer for payback for the Aprils Fools prank we played on all the girls and that was six months ago!"

Heero opened his mouth to argue but instead a tiny twitch of his lips was seen, which was Heero's version of a smile. It proved to the others that he actually liked the little genius. He liked her intelligence and her calmness. He was sick of all the ditzy women that tried to chat him up by rubbing their half naked bodies on him. He wanted a woman with substance and it didn't hurt that she was beautiful too.

Duo moved on to Wufei. "You have liked Hotaru for over nine months. When she proved to you that she may be small but she isn't weak. She is physically and emotionally one of the strongest women we know. Not only that but you stick up for her and you never start fights with her like you do with Rei, Lita or even my cousin, who you have been friends with since high school and is like a sister to you."

Wufei glared at Duo and crossed his arms as he turned away. His gaze happened to land on Hotaru who was standing next to Mina and smiling softly at her antics. He didn't notice but his gaze softened and his fists unclenched, proving to the others that what Duo said was correct. He thought about how she would often sit around and talk with him about history a favourite subject for both of them. She also had a talent of seeing through his exterior and accepting him for his faults.

Duo turned to Quatre next. "I never thought you would be the type of person to deny his feelings Quatre. You have liked Rei for a year and done nothing about it. You started to like her in that first politics class you shared together when you bonded over being forced to take that class by your fathers and sharing what you really wanted to study."

Quatre sighed as he looked down. He knew he liked Rei, she was beautiful, passionate and loyal.

"Duo even if I do like Rei, doesn't mean she wants to be with me. We have all heard her rants about not depending on men. You can't just go and organize something like this especially without the girls permission."

"Do you really think I would organise any of this without inside information? Which leads me to Trowa. You have liked my cousin since the first moment you met two years ago when she came walking up to you and introduced herself to you when she could tell you were quiet and didn't talk much. She walked right up to you and I quote 'You don't talk very much but that's ok because I am happy to talk for the both of us and you seem like a great listener'."

Trowa's eyes widened as he heard Duo. "How do you know that?"

Duo facepalmed as he turned to his tall friend. "How do you think I know? Mina told me because she remembers everything from your first meeting because she liked you from the moment she saw you"

Trowa's green eyes moved over to the beautiful blonde who looked stunning in her pink outfit. His eyes hardened when he noticed a tall platinum blonde haired man followed by three of his goons, walk over to her and start talking to her. "If that was true, why did she date Kale?"

"She dated that moron for a while because she thought you didn't like her and she wanted to move on."

Trowa sighed as he looked down at the amber liquid he was drinking before he brought to his mouth and swallowed all the liquid in one gulp. How could she think he didn't want her? She was the kindest, most beautiful girl he had ever met. Whenever they were near each other his skin tingled with anticipation of her gentle touch. He got jealous whenever other boys flirted with her. She was the person that understood him the most and brought him out of his shell.

He turned back towards her to see that the girls and saw that the tall blond man had his hand held tightly around Mina's wrist.

He surprised his friends when he growled softly and stalked off towards the two.

* * *

Soon after the girls walked in they grabbed some drinks and stood around taking in the costumes. Unfortunately for Mina it was Rei who noticed the boys first.

Rei turned to Mina with a glared. "Mina do you want to explain to me why our costumes seem to match your idiot cousin and his friends costumes?"

The other girls gasped as they turned to where Rei was pointing. Ami and Hotaru turned red when they realised what boy matched their costume while Lita grinned at Mina.

"Is Duo dressed up as Tarzan? He looks great with no shirt on."

Rei slapped Lita on the arm. "Lita not the point. Mina must have planned couples costumes without our consent. Who says I even wanted to be partnered with Quatre!"

Mina shook her head as she looked at Rei condescendingly. "Please Rei, we all know you like Quatre. He is the only guy you like spending time with and the only one you never have a go at. Plus there was that time you got drunk and admitted to us how you felt about him. I believe it was something like he is an absolute angel and a very handsome one. He is so kind to me and is always there for me and understands me. That was before you burst into tears because you were afraid that he didn't want you because you were too feisty for and I quote 'Such a gentle soul'."

Rei blushed bright red and tried to stutter out a defence but she knew what Mina was saying was true. She did like Quatre, he was a gentleman that always treated her with respect and like more than some trophy like her previous boyfriends had done. He got to know her and treated her like an equal. He had somehow managed to treat her like a princess but also make her feel like she was a strong woman. It was something that Rei often struggled with when it came to men. Either they treated her like a porcelain doll and did everything for her or they went the completely other way and assumed she was a feminist and did nothing for her. In those cases they never bought her gifts, paid for dinner or open the door for her but Quatre was different. He allowed her to be who she was but offered to pay for dinner if they went out as friends and held the door open and made her feel special. He was definitely one of a kind.

Mina saw the affection in Rei's eyes and moved on to Ami. "You Ami like Heero since he beat you on that test and we all know nothing turns you on more than intelligence. You also go bright red every time you are near him."

Ami, to no ones surprise turned red as she shook her head and spluttered. "MINA! Intelligence doesn't." She paused to whisper. "Turn me on."

Mina laughed at the innocence of her friend. "Oh please Ami. Every guy you have liked equals your intelligence level; Greg, and Taiki to name a few. Besides I didn't hear you protest against liking Heero."

Ami's mouth dropped open and she stamped her foot making the others grin. "I don't like Heero. He frustrates me when he doesn't talk just grunts and he helped play that prank on us remember!"

Mina rolled her eyes and Hotaru laughed at the look on Mina's face. "Ami you admitted you thought the prank was very well planned out and don't forget we got them back. Just face it, you like him."

Ami sighed as she looked over at Heero. She did like him but knew he would never like her. He was gorgeous and wanted by most girls in the school. Guys that looked like Heero belonged with girls that look like Mina or Rei not quiet little book worms like herself. She had to suppress her feelings so she wouldn't get hurt.

The amused grin that Mina had on her face dropped off as she laid her hand on Ami's shoulder to comfort her. "Ami, he likes you too. He just isn't good at expressing feelings like a certain other man of Asian descent that our little Hotaru likes."

Hotaru looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I don't like Wufei."

Rei who didn't really like Wufei as their personalities tended to clash snorted. "I can see why. That boy is a chauvinistic prick. Always calling us weak and going on about injustice."

Hotaru whirled around to face her. "He isn't a chauvinistic prick Rei. He comes from a very traditional family which is why he acts a certain way but he knows we aren't weak. In fact he admires Ami for her brains, Lita for her strength, Mina for her confidence and he even admires you Rei. He admires you because of your convictions. He just hasn't known many girls and doesn't know how to talk to them properly. He is really very smart and very loyal once you get to know him."

The other girls all looked touched at her words but Rei just looked smug. "You defended him an awful lot for a girl that doesn't like him"

Hotaru's mouth dropped as she looked up at the taller girl. "You baited me!"

Rei chuckled and nodded. "You took it hook line and sinker. Wufei and I don't always get along Hotaru but I know he isn't a bad guy. I mean he was the one that protected Mina and beat up that guy when she was almost raped at that party. I just wanted to show how much you liked him."

Hotaru crossed her arms and pouted, looking like a young child. Mina smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Aww your so cute when you pout. There is nothing wrong with you liking Wufei. I have known him for longer than I have known any of you girls and he is a great guy and I know for a fact he likes you too Hotaru."

Mina then turned her attention to Lita who just shrugged and put her hands up for the sign of surrender. "No need to psychoanalyse me Mina. Also whoever let you take up psychology as a minor created a monster."

Mina looked offended but smiled in agreement. Her major was musical theatre but she had taken Psychology as a minor as she seemed to be naturally gifted at reading people and their emotions. She was about to speak when Lita interrupted.

"I know I like Duo, like a lot and you all know it too. I have never been great at concealing my crushes but Duo and I have been friends for a year and he just flirts with me like he does with all other women. Not to mention the fact that girls throw themselves at him all the time. How can I compete with those girls I am not beautiful like you girls."

Mina sighed as she looked at her friend. All of them had no confidence when it came to their looks apart from her and Rei. "How can you say you aren't beautiful Lita?"

"Look at you Mina. You are the perfect height, tall enough that you have gorgeous long legs, your skinny but have the perfect hourglass figure, your tan is just perfect, your smile, your eyes and guys love your golden hair. A beautiful girl like you is what Duo wants."

Mina made a disgusted face. "It would just be creepy if Duo wanted a girl like me and trust me Lita he doesn't. He wants a beautiful tall woman, with curly auburn hair and a pair of lovely green eyes. He likes you a lot Lita, trust me I know. He may flirt with people but he hasn't genuinely liked a girl since he got his heart broken in high school by that bitch Hilde. He is a little afraid it's going to happen again but he is just working up the confidence to ask you out."

Lita smiled and nodded at Mina and her eyes softened as she saw her friends eyes drift over to the tall brunet boy. "You like Trowa, don't you Mina? Why didn't you tell us? All this time I thought he was just a really good friend. "

Mina sighed as she gazed longingly over at Trowa as Ami nodded in agreement to Lita's comments. "Yeah Mina I never knew you liked Trowa. How long have you liked him for? It can't have been that long you only broke up with Kale about four months ago."

Mina was about to answer her friends when Rei's gaze hardened as she looked behind Mina. "Speak of the devil and he shall come.

Mina looked at Rei in confusion. "huh Rei wha..."

"Hey Mina."

Mina looked behind her to see a tall handsome man with platinum blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. Mina studied his handsome tanned face and muscled body and remembered why she had once dated him. Behind him walked his three friends Zach the slightly effeminate strawberry blonde boy with green eyes, Jay the typical pretty boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and Nick a buff boy with brown hair and eyes.

She gulped as she looked up at his angry face, ever since the breakup he didn't handle it well and tried to get her back all the time.

"Oh, hey Kale. How are you?"

"Not great, you see a couple of months ago the girl of my dreams broke up with me for no good reason."

Mina sighed as she looked at the handsome man that could probably get any girl he wanted but was instead wasting his time on an unattainable girl.

"I told you when we broke up Kale that it just wasn't working"

Kale ran his hands through his shoulder length hair. "You didn't really give it a chance to work did you? We were perfect for each other."

The girls all looked at him like he was insane while Mina tried to keep it civil. "Kale we only dated for like three months. I didn't feel the same as you did and I wasn't going to lead you on and hurt you. I am sorry."

She went to walk away when his arm shot out and grabbed her around the wrist tightly.

"Ow, Kale you are hurting me. Let go."

Kale's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "You never gave us a chance. You think you are so good with your gang of whores and..."

At that moment all the boys reached the group and the five boys and girls all said "Hey" in offence to that statement.

Duo and Wufei stepped forward threateningly as Trowa walked beside Mina and glared at the slightly shorter man. "Let go of her."

All of the girls looked to Trowa in shock as did the boys. Mina grinned at him and went to go to him when Kale pulled back on her arm.

Kales eyes turned to the five males that had joined them. "Of course Mina's harem has come to join in. She must be great in the sack to get all of you boys defending her honour, actually I know how good she is in bed. No wonder you all want to keep her to yourselves."

Rei saw the hurt look on Mina's face. She knew that Mina never slept with him and was often called names because of jealousy from both males and females. It hurt Mina so much to hear the the endless rumours about her.

"Mina is not like that and you know it."

Jay smirked as he stepped in front of Rei. "But you are, aren't you Rei. I know under that feisty exterior is a woman just begging for it."

Quatre who up until that point had stayed out of the commotion stepped beside Rei to defend her. "Apologise. She is a lady and should not be talked to that way."

Nick laughed at the blond man as he leered at Lita. "Why would we take orders from you weaklings? You boys aren't man enough to satisfy these women. It's why you are all still in the friend zone. I bet none of you could seal the deal from what I hear it shouldn't be too hard to get with them. Lita practically begs for it with all the guys she dates and I hear Mina is a sex goddess."

Duo's hands clenched as he got in Nick's face. "You better take that back. That is my cousin and my girl you're talking about."

Lita looked at Duo in shock with a small smile on her face. "Your girl?"

Duo unaware of what he said due to his anger just nodded while glaring at Nick. "Yeah you're my girl and nobody talks shit about you especially these punks."

Lita practically melted into a puddle of goo at Duo's words. Mina would have been ecstatic if the circumstances were a little better.

Zach flipped his strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes. "Who are you calling punks? At least we don't have split ends like you." His eyes turned to Ami who was standing next to Rei trying to keep her calm. "Jay I think you are wrong about which one would beg for it. From my experience its always the quiet ones that are the kinkiest."

Ami turned bright red and felt tears coming to her eyes. Before she knew what was happening Heero had stepped up to Zach and punched him in the face. "I will kill you."

Ami stepped back in shock. "Heero!"

The other boys took the punch as the start of the fight.

* * *

Hotaru had tried to shrink away from the altercation. She was always uncomfortable being in big groups surrounded by violent men. She could feel herself starting to hyperventilate until she felt an arm around her. She looked up to find Wufei looking at her in concern. "Are you ok Onna?"

Hotaru shook her head and tried to indicate that she was hyperventilating. He nodded and guided her to chair away from the fight. He got her to put her head between her knees and soothingly rubbed her hair.

Hotaru could feel herself calm down but was still worried about their friends.

"Don't you want to help your friends?"

Wufei glanced over his shoulder and saw his friends seemed to be doing fine. All he cared about right now was making sure this slip of a girl was ok.

"They can handle themselves. I am more concerned about you Onna."

Hotaru who was still stressed took offence. "Is it because I am a girl and you think I can't take care of myself cause I can. All of us girls took self defence, I don't need your help."

The Asian man chuckled at how cute she was before glancing over his shoulder. "I can see that the girls can take care of themselves and I am sure you can too."

The small girls purpled eyes looked at him in confusion. "If you think we can look after ourselves why are you taking care of me?"

Wufei shook his head he smirked as he mumbled to himself. Realising that Duo was right about his feelings for Hotaru. When the whole altercation was going on it wasn't his friends or Mina his oldest friend that he was worried about it was Hotaru. His only instinct was to get to her and protect her.

"Well I'll be damned the airhead onna's and braided baka's idiot plan worked."

Hotaru glanced at him worried he was not ok. "Are you ok, talking to yourself isn't normal?"

He smirked up at her causing her insides to melt. "I just realised I have been calling Duo an idiot but really the idiot is me."

Hotaru stared at him. "I don't understand."

He gently grabbed her hands. "I usually would be in there fighting, defending Mina. She is my best friend and has been with me through a lot. I have always been the one sticking up for her but this time I saw how scared and uncomfortable you looked and all I cared about was making sure you were ok. I like you Onna."

A small smile spread on Hotaru's face, realising for the first time that him calling her Onna was like a pet name for her. Though she didn't admit it, one thing she always worried about was Wufei and Mina getting together as they were so close. So him caring more about her than Mina meant a lot to her. "I like you too Wufei."

He grinned at her and leant down placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

After the first punch thrown by Heero, Zach stare at him in shock. "You hit me."

"Don't talk bad about Ami."

Zach growled and launched himself at Heero. Heero shook his head and stepped to the side. He used Zach's momentum against him causing him to go sprawling on the floor.

The strawberry blonde scowled at him before standing up. The two circled each other and Zach knew instinctively that to win this fight he would have to fight dirty. Heero was too proud to fight like that and he knew that he could beat him that way.

Zach sidestepped every punch thrown at him by Heero, waiting for his chance to pounce. At one point he helped Kale by tripping Trowa over before focusing back on his own fight.

That's when Zach saw his opening. The main part of his body that he left unprotected was his groin. Zach assumed this was because most men will not kick each other in the balls as they know how it felt. I was like an unspoken rule in guy fights but Zach hated playing by the rules.

He took his chance and kicked Heero hard in between his legs. Heero stopped for a second before launching himself at Zach and punching him hard in the side of the head knocking him out cold.

Ami watched amazed as the kick Zach did to Heero seemed to have no effect. She walked over to him slowly until she heard Heero groan and bend over falling to the ground clutching his private area.

Her hand flew to her mouth as he rushed over. "Heero are you ok? I thought the kick to your... uh area didn't hurt as you just kept going."

Heero groaned as she gently sat him up. "Adrenaline. So it takes couple of seconds sometimes."

Ami's nodded and helped him to a chair, going into doctor mode. "Is there anything I can do for you? He seemed to kick you pretty hard. Here, let me check to make sure he didn't permanently injure something."

Heero's eyes widened as she put her hand on his groin. His hand quickly landed on hers "Stop! All I need is an icepack."

Her blue eyes widened as she looked at her hands and where they were placed. Her face flamed bright red as he began apologising profusely and practically ran to get him an icepack. On her return she handed it over to him and took a seat as far away from him as she could. He sighed realising he had embarrassed her. He wracked his brain on how to fix the situation. He liked her and he realised that after his protective instinct kicked in at the way Zach talked about her. He didn't know what to say, he just wasn't good with girls. His thoughts were interrupted by Ami.

"Thanks for defending me."

Heero grunted and stared ahead. Ami was feeling very embarrassed and uncomfortable stuck in silence. She figured he was angry with her for getting into that situation. Sighing she began to stand but was shocked by Heero's hand grabbing on to her wrist. She turned to look at him but lost her footing.

She began to fall and was shocked to feel Heero catch her and gently pull her into his lap. She was in so much shock she didn't know what to do.

Ami accidentally began to slip down causing her to squirm in his lap. She heard him groan and began to apologise. "I am so sorry. I should be more careful especially since you got injured trying to defend me. I'll get up and leave you al..."

Whatever Ami was about to say next was drowned out by Heero's mouth on hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as he deepened the kiss making all thoughts in her head disappear and be taken over by Heero.

* * *

Nick stared at Duo smirking. "Lita has a great rack don't you think. From what I hear about her she is begging for a good fuck, always chasing after boys."

Duo looked at Lita seeing her shaking her head. He took a deep breath and nodded. She clearly wanted him to not get into a fight. He took her hand and was about to walk away when he Nick continued. "Did I ever tell you about the time Lita and I hooked up?"

The braided boy looked at Lita in shock. Her green eyes were locked on the ground with a look of guilt on her face. "I was drunk and felt like crap. I always felt like the boys went for Rei and Mina. He got me drunk and we hooked up. It was only making out that's it I swear.

Duo shook his head giving her a reassuring look. She didn't need to explain herself they weren't dating. "Of course you had to get her drunk before she hooked up with you. I don't care though, she probably regrets it anyway. You're not worth my time or energy."

"I guess when you aren't the girl that all the guys go after you tend to be a bit easier, begging for male attention. I bet she would feel good. Or maybe she wouldn't maybe she would be loose from all the poundings she is begging for" Nick laughed.

Duo gritted his teeth and turned to Lita with a smirk. "Sorry babe I was going to try and avoid this fight but this douche deserves it. Nobody talks about my girl that way."

He leant forward pressing his lips quickly to hers before he spun around punching Nick in the face breaking his nose and causing blood to come spurting out. Duo smirked at him. "How does that feel? Learn some fucking respect you piece of shit."

Nick dived at Duo knocking them both to the floor. The two rolled ending up with Nick on top. Nick threw punches at Duo before pulling him up by his shirt and throwing him into the wall. He followed that with a cross punch to Duo's face that sent him falling to the side. As Duo fell he swung back up with his other fist punching Nick in the face and knocking him to the ground.

The braided boy jumped on him and began throwing punch after punch until Lita pulled him off. "Stop Duo! He isn't worth it."

Duo nodded as he got slowly up to his feet. As the two were walking away they didn't see Nick slowly get up and grab a bottle. Nick smirked and threw the bottle as hard as he could at Duo's head.

The bottle hit the back of Duo's head dazing him. Lita whirled around with a look of hate. "You dirty prick! You can't win the fight so you resort to fighting him when his back is turned!"

Duo dropped slowly to the floor leaning against the wall as Lita walked away from him. The bottle had hit him hard causing a slight concussion as everything was a little out of focus. He scanned the room to find Lita had made her way over to Nick.

She slapped him hard across the face and pushed him hard into the wall. He smirked at her but before he could say anything her knee came up to his groin hard causing him to double over in pain. She then proceeded to grab him in a head lock and elbowed him in the back of the neck causing him to lose conciousness.

"This time stay down."

She heard Duo groan from where she had left him and rushed over grabbing some ice from a drinks container before she got there. She took off one of her gloves and put some of the ice inside it before kneeling next to him.

"I am sorry I left you Duo. I just couldn't let him get away with that. It was such a dick move throwing something at someone when their back is turned. Here I brought you some ice."

He tried to pull away and act all macho but she shook her head and gently pulled his head forward. Duo found his head resting in her cleavage and he smiled goofily.

Lita was too concerned about his head injury to notice she had accidentally rested his head right on her boobs. She pressed the ice to his head gently.

"Are you ok?"

Duo mumbled into her breasts causing her to blush red and realise where he was resting. She pulled away quickly causing such cute look of devastation to appear on his face. He slightly slurred his words as he spoke. "Sof'n squishy pillows fom 'eaven. Make evryfing beta.. M'tred babe. Le'mes snugge wif em."

Lita tried to remember how to deal with a concussion. From what she remembered she wasn't supposed to let him sleep and make him keep talking. At least until she found Ami who could help her identify if it was a concussion.

"Duo you need to stay awake."

He nodded at her and stared at her with a look of awe.

"What is it Duo?"

"You amzing, sah bootiful. Be mah girl."

Lita smiled at him as she caressed his face. She giggled at the goofy look, like a puppy being scratched. "Ask me again when you don't have a head wound and I'll say yes. You may not mean what you say."

Duo's eyes widened and he glanced up to her with a puppy dog look. "I mean it. I luhved you loooong time. So purty. Evr since you too' care of me, cook fo me make me laugh. I'll stay wake if ya let me rest on da pillows"

Lita laughed and nodded letting him place his head on top of her breasts. He didn't try anything he was content to just be resting on them as she gently tended to his head. Tears came to her eyes as she thought over his words. She never thought Duo would like her of all people but he defended her and called her his girl before he got a concussion. She would definitely talk about it more with him when he was better but for now she was happy to just sit next to him and let him rest.

* * *

The two blondes stared each other down as Rei watched on with worry. She knew Quatre was more of a lover not a fighter and didn't think he would be able to beat Jay. She knew that Kale, Jay, Nick and Zach all studied combat skills but wasn't sure whether Quatre knew any moves.

Jay laughed as he saw Quatre sizing him up. "Come on Winner do you really think you beat me in a fight. Look at you and look at me. I am taller and have more muscle than you. From what I have heard about you, you are more of a sensitive soul."

With that he snorted and took a step towards Rei. "She is the worst sort of woman. Making out like she is so much better than everyone else. All stuck up and perfect but really she is probably the most messed up of all of them with her daddy issues. I bet all you would need to do is act like her dad and she would be falling over herself for your approval like a whore."

Rei glared at him. "You shouldn't have said that about me, nor should you have brought him up."

"What are you going to do about it? I've seen your tantrums, just like spoilt little brat wanting attention from her father. All you do is yell but you are all bark and no bite sweetheart. I'll be your daddy and you can be my little slut. " Jay mocked as he took a step closer to her.

"Wrong move." With that Rei slammed her fist into his throat causing Jay to have trouble breathing. He looked up at her in shock wheezing.

Usually Quatre hated fighting and only fought when it was self defence or to take care of someone he cared about. He cared deeply about Rei and would have been the one to hit Jay for that comment but he knew that Rei would want to handle it but as soon as Jay lunged for Rei he stepped in.

He would not let him hit any woman let alone the one he cared for above all others. He pushed Jay back using his momentum to put him off balance. As he was trying to regain his footing Quatre punched him in the gut and grabbed him by the collar pushing him up against the wall.

Jay tried to struggle but he was still having trouble breathing thanks to Rei's hit to the throat. He looked down at Quatre slightly scared at the anger in his eyes. From all accounts Quatre was the nicest guy in the school and never got angry at anyone.

"You do not lay a hand on her or any other woman. Rei is a remarkable woman and deserves respect from scumbags like you. She is not a slut, whore or any other derogatory words you can think of. She is amazing, beautiful and strong. You will leave this party and you will never harass her or any of her friends again or I will come after you in every way I can. Do you understand?"

Jay being the cocky man that he always was smirked and spat in Quatre's face. "I am not afraid of you."

Quatre sneered at him and sent his fist flying towards Jay's face. Jay flinched and let out a scream as he saw it heading towards his face. At the last minute Quatre redirected his fist into the wall next to Jay's face.

"You should be afraid. I could beat you in a physical fight and I am smarter and richer than you. I have a whole company at my disposal. With my wealth anything is possible Jay. You mess with me or Rei ever again and I will put a black mark on your name. You won't be able to live in this town. Nobody would hire you, date you or be near you. I could have you sent to jail for a crime you didn't commit or you could simply go missing. So I will tell you one last time to stay away from my friends, Rei, and me. You got it?"

Jay gulped as he wheezed for breath. Quatre released him wiping his face and watched him scurry out of the room. He turned to Rei to see an undecipherable look on her face. He immediately felt ashamed for letting his hate and anger get the best of him.

"Rei I am so sorry you had to see that. I don't usually act like that. I should have just walked away but he was going to hurt you and I just couldn't stop myself. When someone endangers the people I care for most I just can't stop myself. I will just leave you alone. I now you must never want to see me again after that despicable display."

As he turned to leave he felt a small hand grab his. "I am not going to lie Quatre it was a little scary seeing you like that since you are usually the calm and rational one but he did deserve it. You were just protecting me. I didn't think I needed your protection but thank you for waiting to step in. Please don't go anywhere."

Quatre shook his head looking like a lost little boy. "I don't know what came over me. You should be running away from me Rei. I was acting like a monster. We should have calmly discussed it like adults. Oh god I threatened someone. That is against the law. What was I thinking? I just wanted to make sure you would be safe. I know you can defend yourself but..."

Rei smiled as she put her arms around Quatre's neck causing him to look up at her immediately captivated by her eyes. "Thank you Quatre."

* * *

Before Quatre could say anything she pressed her lips to his silencing any more thoughts he had.

Kale let go of Mina and started fighting with Trowa. He threw a punch at his face which Trowa dodged with ease. Trowa automatically reacted to the threat and he threw a punch at Kale's face hitting him in the jaw hard. Kale spit blood on the floor responding with a hard uppercut to Trowa's stomach.

The two continued throwing and dodging punches and kicks, if Mina wasn't so horrified at the thought of Trowa getting hurt she would have been impressed by their fighting abilities. Kale was starting to lose the fight, their strength was about equal but thanks to Trowa's gymnastic experience he was much faster and more flexible than Kale. Unfortunately for Trowa though once Kale started losing he started to fight dirty.

Kale knew exactly what he needed to do to distract Trowa from the fight. He sneered as he grabbed Mina around the waist and pulled her in front of him holding her close to him. Trowa stopped the punch he was about to throw as he didn't want to hurt Mina.

Kale took the window he had and couldn't resist bending down to kiss Mina hard.

Mina let out a horrified scream, it was the wrong decision though because as soon as her mouth opened Kale took that as an opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth.

Trowa saw red and his technique and training flew out the window as he charged at Kale who just smirked. As Trowa charged at him he pushed Mina towards Trowa. She went flying into him causing him to pull her into his arms and lose focus on the fight. "Are you ok?"

Mina looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "No."

It was then that Kale took his opening. As Trowa was trying to calm down a crying Mina, Kale came in from the side punching Trowa hard in the kidney.

Trowa groaned out and turned to Kale who had a drink ready. He threw it in his face making Trowa's eyes burn and blur.

Kale followed that up with punch to the stomach and one to the eye sending Trowa stumbling back. He tripped over Zach who had put his foot out as he stepped back to avoid Heero and help his friend.

The grey giant stood over Trowa with a smirk on his face as he kicked him in the side. "You stay away from Mina she is mine. Why would she want to be with a weakling like you when she can have me? She already chose me when she decided to date me. All you are is a silent clown. She needs a real man."

Mina still had tears rolling down her face from the forced kiss but as soon as she saw Trowa go down and Kale's words the tears stopped. Trowa was being kicked hard in the side and she needed to help him. He got hurt because he was trying to help her and she wouldn't let it continue happening.

She wiped her eyes refusing to be a damsel in distress. Whoever said that the girls needed to be defended by the boys? Just because she was dressed like an old Disney princess didn't mean she had to act like one.

She stormed over to Kale and kicked the back of his knee hard with her stiletto scraping as she kicked down causing him to buckle and fall to the ground on one knee with a painful yell. Blood flowed down his leg from the long scratch she had caused. She followed that up with a knee to his groin and his face. He fell hard to the ground. Mina stared down at him placing her stiletto over his groin and applying pressure.

"I've tried to be nice to you and ask you nicely to leave me alone but you never listen."

A strangled sound came from Kale as she dug her heel into his groin a little harder. Mina was livid, she felt violated and her night was ruined thanks to jerk that couldn't accept no. Before she could think she started ranting not caring what she was saying.

"We only dated a few months you creepy stalker. How dare you come here demanding things, claiming things and forcing yourself on me! This ends today do you understand me. I am sorry that you thought I was your perfect girl and that I belonged to you! I belong to no one. I am my own person you chauvinistic prick! Throwing your body weight around and intimidating people may work with other people but it just pisses me off!"

Trowa had managed to get up and made his way over to Mina placing his hand softly on her arm. "Mina, I think he has had enough."

Mina turned to him and shook her head at his bruised and bloody face before turning back to the prone man on the floor. "He deserves it! Look what he did to you. He hurt you and ruined your handsome face. He has also ruined my night and my makeup!"

Trowa put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "He isn't worth it."

The tears that Mina had been holding back began to leak from her eyes. She sniffled as Trowa pulled her off Kale and into his arms.

She nodded and turned away from Kale who slowly pulled himself and his dignity off the ground. He would never live down being beaten up by a girl especially one as girly as Mina. He looked over at Mina one last time scowling as he saw her being guided to a couch by Trowa.

Trowa had made Mina sit before grabbing a cold can and pressing it to his eye.

He winced at the pain causing Mina to tearfully begin her rant again. "He ruined the night Trowa. I had everything planned for tonight, everybody was supposed to get their happy endings! Duo was finally going to admit to Lita how he felt and my cousin would finally find happiness after all that bitch Hilde put him through. Heero and Ami were going to finally get it together and hopefully make some of the smartest babies ever. I was finally going to get my idiot friend Wufei to make a woman his equal in every way. He and Hotaru belong together and Rei and Quatre they are perfect. He treats her the way she deserves to be treated and he helps calm her down like nobody else can. They can also rub it into their overbearing fathers faces that they found happiness."

Trowa wiped the tears from her eyes and pointed to each of their friends. "It may not have been the way you wanted it to happen but they all look happy."

Mina's eyes widened as she looked at each of the couples. Hotaru and Wufei were sitting next to each other his arm wrapped around her back and rubbing small circles helping to keep her calm after her panic attack. She had her head resting on his shoulder and every now and then he would lean down to place a kiss on her lips or the top of he head.

Next her eyes landed on Ami and Heero. Ami was sitting in his lap and the two were staring at the small computer Ami had managed to sneak in. Heero would whisper something in her ear making her giggle and turn red when he would lean down to place a kiss on her neck. She then would turn her head to him and give him a gentle kiss before they returned to whatever they were doing on her computer.

Her gaze next landed on her cousin who looked very comfortable resting on Lita's bountiful bosom. Lita was watching him careful and would say something to him every few minutes. Each time he would smile at her and snuggle into her causing Lita to laugh and place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Finally Mina looked over at Rei and Quatre. The two were standing up wrapped in each other's arms. They looked like they had forgotten that there were other people in the room as they slowly swayed to the slow song and kissed slowly and sensually every couple of seconds.

The blonde beauty smiled widely as she watched her friends find happiness. "They are all so cute together. I am so happy for them."

She wiped at the tears that gathered in her eyes and pulled her hands away to see the smudged makeup. A horrified look came across Mina's face. "I must look like a total wreck. My makeup must have run everywhere and I am sure my hair is ruined from me being whirled around like a rag doll."

Trowa sighed and put his hand on her chin bringing her enchanting blue eyes up to meet his stunning emerald eyes. "You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Mina melted into his arms. "I forgot to say it earlier thank you for defending me against Kale."

"You did some of the saving there at the end."

She chuckled as she nodded, running her hand softly against the bruises around Trowa's eye. "Not soon enough he hurt you."

Trowa stared at her. "I would take a thousand beatings to protect you. He shouldn't have said those things about you. None of them are true. I still don't know why you dated him."

Mina sighed averting her eyes. "I only dated him because I thought you weren't interested in me. I have been flirting with you for two years and you never seemed to notice so I thought you didn't want me."

"Oh Mina." Trowa said as he again gently made her look at him. "How could I not want you? I thought you were too good for me."

Mina giggled sadly as she grinned at him. "We could have avoided all this if one of us had told the other. We have wasted so much time."

"No more wasting time Mina. Will you be my girlfriend?"

The blonde nodded happily pulling his face down to hers to meet her in a passionate kiss. The world seemed to fade around them and she swore she heard music swell like in the end of Disney movies when the princess got her prince.

Sighing into the kiss Mina only had one thought, that Halloween was her new favourite holiday.

* * *

 **A/N I hoped you liked the story! I know it wasn't scary like Halloween but I don't really do scary so I thought a costume party would be good enough**

 **Please review and let m know what you thought! Please also remember to tell me what section you prefer Gundam Wing/Sailor moon stories in and who I should pair up with Mina for my next oneshot!**


End file.
